Te'õngue
by NicoVanPelt
Summary: Para Paraguay hay días buenos, como días malos y días que no son lo uno ni lo otro. Reposteo


**DISCLAIMER**. Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.

**NOTA. **¡Hola! Esto es una pequeña reflexión de lo que creo que la representación humana de la República del Paraguay podría haber sentido en la época de la postguerra de la Triple Alianza. Fue escrito sin intención alguna de ofender o lastimar la sensibilidad de alguien, ni tampoco ahondar en política. Así también, si encuentran algún error en la ortografía o gramática que creen debería cambiar lo haré con gusto.

* * *

"_El recuerdo de las obras pesa más que las obras mismas"_

Augusto Roa Bastos.

* * *

Hay días buenos, como días malos y días que no son lo uno ni lo otro.

.

Los días buenos son contados y lejanos entre ellos.

Esos días están llenos de las voces esperanzadas de aquellos que le quedan; del olor a monte y flores frescas, de colores que parecen vibrar cada amanecer y atardecer y del suave sonido de las gotas de lluvia en la ventana. De la misericordia de un niño con el estómago medio lleno y un vaso de cocido para tomar. De los brazos de su madre cuando le sostienen contra su pecho murmurando en un idioma que solo pertenece a ambos.

En esos días vuelven a aparecer sonrisas en el rostro de su gente cuando menos se lo espera y poco a poco la vida recupera un poco de la belleza que perdió. Los rayos del sol se sienten un poco más cálidos en su piel muerta, el viento es más suave al mecer las ropas y se puede escuchar el sonido de risas a la distancia, parecidas a las que hubo antes del hambre; del odio, de los errores y las almas perdidas. La amabilidad y los actos de fe lentamente le devuelven a la vida, le resulta más fácil respirar y puede recordar porque vale la pena seguir luchando.

Y en esos días Paraguay siente su sangre arder con vida y puede tomar un poco de fuerzas para seguir andando.

.

Los días malos resultan las más terribles de las agonías.

Paraguay pasa días enteros sin hablar o comer, sin dormir o tocar a alguien.

Porque los gritos sustituyen a las risas. Porque el pavimento está manchado; ahí, por donde la sangre se deslizó y formó pequeños charcos y grandes ríos. Porque las casas han sido arrasadas y hay un persistente olor a carne putrefacta que se adhiere a su ser y no desaparece, no importa cuántas veces se frote a sí mismo hasta que la piel se vuelva roja y la sienta ardiendo. Porque lo poco que queda de su nación se muere de hambre y los vagabundos congestionan las calles de las ciudades.

Otras veces simplemente deambula por su tierra de un lado a otro; deslizándose silenciosamente entre esteros y riachos observando las ruinas, los ojos vacíos de la gente, las cicatrices en los cuerpos, los rostros cansados de mujeres embarazadas, un par de bracitos agarrando con una mano a una muñeca destartalada y con la otra a un par de pies descalzos mientras las ropas harapientas y sucias les caen encima de sus cuerpitos raquíticos.

En esos días no se siente en su tierra.

Porque esto no es lo que antes era su hogar, porque ahora solo es un páramo en el que resuenan gritos y sollozos que son más parecidos a aullidos y horrores que se han vuelto normales. En esos días se siente incompleto, vacío, derrotado y caído a pedazos.

Otras veces se siente tan cansado que se pasa días acurrucado sobre el suelo frío en algún rincón, enroscado sobre sí mismo hasta quedar dormido para luego despertar gritando por pesadillas sobre fuego, cuerpos amontonados en campos lodosos y niños ardiendo.

En esos días incluso respirar le duele.

Así que se hunde dentro de sí mismo, volviéndose más pequeño, deslizándose silenciosamente, intentando desaparecer por completo, como un niño perdido en un mar de personas. Quiere llorar pero no hay nada, solo un extraño vacío y un corazón adolorido. Las lágrimas se secaron hace tiempo, y si lo intenta lo suficientemente fuerte, puede aislarse de todo por momentos y; tal vez, eso sea suficiente para sobrevivir un poco más.

.

Hay otros días también.

Días en los que Paraguay no siente nada, y eso es bueno.

La vida se le escapa y su mente flota suavemente, como un barco que va a la deriva siendo llevado por el viento.

Y todo parece burlarse de él con aquello que fue, y nunca volverá a ser.

Esos días Paraguay solo cierra los ojos y se deja ir.

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.**

Te'õngue: es una palabra que proviene de uno de los dos idiomas oficiales del Paraguay, el guaraní. Significa Cadáver, difunto, muerto.

Cocido: también conocido como cocido quemado, es una de las bebidas calientes más consumidas por los paraguayos en el desayuno o la merienda y se prepara normalmente con un poco de azúcar, yerba, agua y brasas de carbón encendidas.


End file.
